We propose to complete our analysis of the extensive data collected by the "Trends in Mental Health" project. Since 1975, this project has been conducting a limited follow-up of certain aspects of the 1950 Hollingshead and Redlich study Social Class and Mental Illness. Specifically, we propose to study the relationship between sociodemographic characteristics and the distribution of psychiatric treatment. Comparisons will be made with the original 1950 findings of Hollingshead and Redlich. Over 2000 patients in treatment in South-Central Connecticut have already been interviewed. This patient census represents all patients in treatment in the region on a given day. The data collected included demographic backround, social class determinants (Hollingshead 2 Factor Index), parent's social class determinants, employment history, family size, previous psychiatric contact, and diagnosis. The purposes of this research is to determine the relationship between sociodemographic factors and the institution, type of treatment, and type of therapist patients receive. Special empahsis will be placed on the distribution of care at the State Hospital and regional Community Mental Health Center. A concept of equity will be developed and applied to the survey resulls in order to formulate relevant social policy.